User talk:A-Stone
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jinta Hanakari page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 11:56, 11 May 2011 voice actors Say, where are you getting the info for these voice actors? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 12:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Look at the AnimeNewsNetwork page once in a while and you notice some changes. A-Stone (talk) 14:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone First, sign your posts on any message you leave anywhere with four tildes (~~~~). Second of all, Anime News Networks is not a source, since they've been inaccurate in the past. If you're going to prove this information you're getting, you need a much more accurate source. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 14:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) What is a good source according to you other users? A-Stone (talk) 14:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone If you want to make changes to the site that are that profound, DISCUSS it first!! Changing things just because you think everyone else is wrong is a form of vandalism!! It must be discussed!! Sites like that are wrong a lot of the time, as even stated by the Voice Actors themselves at times!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well i'm really trying to discuss it but it doesn't seem to get through. The only thing I get is: Find a source. A-Stone (talk) 14:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone Well see that's how things work around here!! Information must be correct and verified using source material otherwise we'd have Fanfiction left right and centre!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) By a source, we need a direct statement that solidly reinforces your claim. Fansites are not a source; even what we say here on Bleach Wiki, dare I say it, is not technically a "source." It's accurate to the best of our knowledge, but we've also made some mistakes in the past, which is why it's good that you're bringing it up, but not that you went on a VA changing spree. Good work switching it to the talk pages, by the way. We tend to go by official sources such as the episodes and the manga chapters, and maybe the odd shonen jump website. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 16:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well it was not right I admit but you should really look up some of the sources because wikipedia takes their information from ANN, Voice Chasers and other pages such as those. A-Stone (talk) 16:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone We try, but it's hard to find that kind of info. I mean, you know the internet. Type in one thing, and you could have a million results. There's no telling what we'll find. And wikipedia isn't always up to date either. Sometimes it's even in Greeked English (English that makes simple things sounds like rocket science.) [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 16:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ANN, Voice Chasers and Wikipedia are not valid sources. I have undone all your changes now. Until you can come up with a valid, certifiable source that says these VAs have changed like you say, nothing will be changed.-- Well all your other sources having to do with English VA's are from wikipedia so don't blame just me. A-Stone (talk) 16:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone Our sources are not from Wikipedia. Our sources are the VAs and the studio. We just link the VA pages to Wikipedia to show who they are since we do not have pages for them.-- Have you asked for instance Bob Johnson himself and confirmed it or with studiopolis? A-Stone (talk) 16:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone We go by official releases from the studiopolis and things the VAs say. User:Lemursrule has also had contact with studiopolis. Until you find a source for the changes you want made, nothing will be changed and there is no point in continuing to argue.-- studiopolis It was a really long time ago. But I have the contact info. 11700 Ventura Blvd. Studio City , CA 91604 Phone: (818) 753-2680 Fax: (818) 753-7830 Web: www.studiopolisinc.com Email: contact@studiopolisinc.com I would ask for Jamie Simone, he is the executive producer of both Bleach and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. A lot of times actors do not give out info for a long time, because they sign a NDA, which if they tell someone about things before they get released they can get in a lot of trouble or even blacklisted. Most of them aren't hardcore fans and can't keep track of when things get released. Hope this helps! --Lemursrule (talk) 18:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ganju's Gang 1. Do not undo an edit by an admin. If you feel they are in error, take it to the talk page. 2. Had you bothered looking, you would see you are trying to add the same parameter twice. Liam O'brien is already listed as his English VA.-- I can't really see the English VA listed only his Japanese VA. A-Stone (talk) 21:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone Episode 261 Alright, this is something that rarely happens. Neither Lemur nor I am too sure who voiced Kyōko Haida, the Toju possessing her, or Mai Suzuki. If you've already seen the episode, maybe you could help us with these three. We'd really appreciate it, so we can list it on their pages. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I first thought that it was Philece Sampler but after listening to her voice carefully I noticed that Colleen O'Shaughnessey might be the voice of Kyōko. The Toju who possesed Kyōko was voiced by Dorothy Fahn who also voiced Misato Ochi in the episode. And Mai Suzuki was voiced by Wendee Lee who also voiced Tatsuki and some additional background characters in the episode. --A-Stone (talk) 08:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC)A-Stone Cindy Robinson Hey there, name's Sun, I'm a member of the team!! Please be aware that just because you don't think Jinta is voiced by Cindy Robinson is not proof that she does not provide the voice for him!! You said so yourself that she stated on Facebook that she voiced Jinta and that is a lot more proof than "I don't think she did it" so she won't be removed as the Voice Actress unless it is proven that she did not voice him!! Thanks!!